I Would Die for You: Conclusion!
by Amanda Renee
Summary: For those of you who have been waiting...HERE it is...the conclusion...Please see Part one for Disclaimer!


See Part One for Disclaimer: 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Amanda." She heard someone calling her name and struggling she opened her eyes blinking against the brightness of the room.Squinting she found her mother standing before her. "Oh thank heavens." Dotty said taking Amanda's hand. 

"What happened?" She asked trying to sit up. Immediately she became light headed and laid back down. It was then she remembered Lee, he was gone. Never again would she see his smiling face…the dimple and sparkling eyes that brought so much joy to her life would forever be void from her life.

"Apparently you passed out…the doctors said it was due to exhaustion. Why didn't you call me?" Her mother insisted hoping for the answers to her questions. 

"I'm sorry Mother, it happened so fast…and…" she stopped short of his name unable to even breathe the syllable. The pain was too fresh, the thoughts too difficult. 

"Well the boys were scared."

"Where are they?" she asked knowing how hard it was going to be to tell them Lee was gone.They had already lost so much and now this. 

"They are down the hall I left them in the waiting room. They wanted to go see Lee but I told them they couldn't he's still…" Dotty's words were spoken matter of fact but to Amanda they brought confusion.

"Lee…?" Amanda said his name almost as if it were foreign to her lips. 

"Yes Lee…" Dotty said looking at Amanda and then realizing that she probably didn't know the events of the last half hour. "Amanda, Lee is stable, they were able to bring him back." Fighting the queasiness she slowly swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up.Closing her eyes for a moment she steadied herself and using the wall for support she managed to make her way to the door.Dotty followed behind as Amanda made her way down the hall and to the boys.Her thoughts were on Lee and her need to see him to make sure he was all right but she also needed to see the boys.

Rounding the corner she spied them looking at magazines, Phillip was reading Sports Illustrated and Jamie was fingering his way through National Geographic.Both had such distinct and separate ambitions and as much as Jamie had wanted to be like his older brother, as he was getting older he was finally branching out into things that he cared about instead of what Phillip wanted.

"Boys." Amanda said going into the room as their faces lit up.Both laid their magazines down in haste and went to her wrapping their arms around her waist.She too put her arms around them and held onto them tightly.

"Are you all right?" Phillip asked as she looked down into their eyes.

"I'm fine, now I need you to go with your grandmother, she's gonna take you back home where you can get something to eat and go to sleep." 

"But what about Lee?" Phillip asked concern evident in both their eyes.She knew they had come to depend on their stepfather in the last couple of days when she hadn't been able to give them what they needed.

"Lee, is fine, and you both look exhausted." Amanda continued holding both of their chins and tipping their heads back. "I promise I will call you when he wakes up okay." Reluctantly they nodded their heads and giving Amanda one final hug they headed to Dotty and all three left. 

Taking a deep breath Amanda turned and headed back down the hall and towards the same I.C.U room she had been in only a short time earlier.The sound of the monitory beeping was still ringing in her ears and the fear that had gripped her was still evident in her heart. Making her way to Lee's room she paused outside remembering the pain that had consumed her and finally she pushed open the door and walked inside.

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw him lying still helplessly in the hospital bed. He looked a lot paler than before and she knew his system was weaker since this last fight for life.She wanted to pull him back to her to make his eyes open.The need to see him smile was overwhelming but all she could do was pull the chair up close to the bedside and taking his hand in hers she laid her head on the bed and closed her eyes.Being close to him was enough right now and knowing he was alive allowed her to sleep.

"Amanda…" She felt a hand on her shoulder and yawning she slowly sat up and opened her eyes."You should go home and get some sleep." Billy said as she tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes.Reaching her arms up she stretched and yawned again trying to get the kinks out of her back.

"How is he doing?" She asked leaning back in the chair her eyes never leaving Lee. Taking a second she glanced up at the clock and noted he had made it several more hours.

"He's still critical, the doctors aren't saying much, just that he's lost a lot of blood. Amanda you should get some sleep," Billy said knowing his words were falling on deaf ears but he was worried about them both.

"I can't Billy, I'm all right," She said knowing she wasn't all right but she couldn't leave his side.The pain of losing Joe was fresh in her mind and just the thought of Lee dying was too much to handle.She needed to be there to see that he was alive and try to will him to stay with her.

"At least come with me to get something to eat…" Billy said hoping to get her out of the room for a few minutes, "A change of scenery will do you some good. We'll just go down to the cafeteria." 

Looking to Lee she finally nodded her head in agreement knowing Billy was right, she needed to get out for a minute so cautiously she rose and followed Billy out the door.Stopping at the exit she looked back to Lee's room and fearfully she left praying he was going to be there when she came back.

"We found Serdeych's squat late last night and we had it put under surveillance.As soon as he made an appearance I put in that call to you both, unfortunately he had a two way radio and heard the call go out somehow and he was prepared for you guys." 

Amanda pushed the food around on her plate as she listened to her boss recount the events of earlier that day.It felt like days ago since the shooting instead of several hours.Listening to Billy she knew there was nothing they could have done different but it still felt no easier on her heart. She had never wanted to get married again, to fall in love and hand her heart over to another, but Lee had somehow managed to win her over like no one else before.It was the exact same for Lee she knew deeply how hard their relationship was and how hard it still tried him.Now they were both fighting, Lee for his life and Amanda to maintain her composure and pray that they both won their battles. 

"Amanda, how are you doing?" She heard Billy's words and looking up she found the concerned expression of her boss and friend staring at her from across the table. 

"I'm hanging in there," she said holding back on how she really felt wondering if it was appropriate.Emotions weren't supposed to be part of their job and Lee was her partner. But Lee was also her husband the man who had held her over the years when she was frightened; who had told her he loved her in a frantic rush of fear that he might never see her again and he was the person who had vowed to be with her until death do they part.A smile swept across her face at the irony of that, death do us part, if only the justice of the peace had known how soon they would be facing those vows.

"Amanda, it's all right to be emotional," Billy said taking her hand in his."Before you came into our lives Lee was a stray bullet just waiting to explode, he didn't have any purpose.You Amanda gave him that meaning and you both have come along way since that moment.Lee needs you as much as you need him." Billy's words comforted her and looking up she smiled thankful for at least one person to understand what she was going through.

"Thank you Billy, I need him. When I started working for the Agency I was so naïve about the world around me and even though Lee had problems working with me he never let me down.There I was finding myself lusting over this rugged man with this exciting life.Then one morning I found myself in love with the man hidden away the one who is romantic and gentle the one I found when the other allowed me inside and there wasn't anything I could do about it.But Lee is more than a partner he's my best friend and I'm not ready to say good bye to either of them." 

"Amanda, he loves you and he's going to fight to get back to you."

"Thank you, I needed this…but if you will excuse me I would like to return to his room. " She said releasing Billy's hand and pushing her plate back to the center of the table, the contents barely touched.

"Of course, I'll see you later, I'll be back to check on you both." 

"I'd appreciate that." Amanda replied giving him a smile as she turned and headed out of the cafeteria.Billy watched as she left knowing she was going to need a lot of people to lean on especially if things got worse. He remembered the look of worry that had filled Lee's eyes the day after Joe's death and that had been her ex husband.So far he could tell she was holding up well but he knew she was fearful of what could happen but then again they all were. 

Amanda sat next to Lee holding his hand watching his chest rise and fall as every breath came into his body.She had spent hours talking to him making sure he knew how much she loved him.Her heart refusing to believe he was never returning was helping her to hold on as the minutes ticked by on the clock.This week had been filled with so much pain as she had struggled to deal with Joe's death.She couldn't allow herself to believe that Lee was going to leave her as well keeping her thoughts positive was the only thing helping her to hold on to the events before her. 

"Mrs. Stetson, how are you?" Hearing the voice Amanda turned to find the doctor coming into Lee's room. 

"I'm fine thank you." She responded still holding Lee's hand in hers."How is he doing?"

"Better, the tests we did show an improvement, not a lot but it's something positive to hold on to."

"Do you know when he will wake up?" 

"I wish I could tell you I did Mrs. Stetson, unfortunately in cases like this we are never sure.As I told you he's improving and that's good but his body is healing and there is no real science everyone is different."

"Thank you." The words he had spoken weren't what she had been hoping for but he was getting better.

"You should go home and get some sleep, there isn't anything you can do and we'll call you if there is any change."

"No I would prefer to stay here, thank you."

"All right," The doctor said nodding his head as he made some notes on Lee's chart and walked back out of his room.

Amanda leaned back in her chair time had no meaning anymore and she really had no idea how long they had been at the hospital. Exhaustion had long since taken control of her body and she hadn't wanted to give into to it.But now she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes knowing she needed sleep.

His throat was soar to the point of parchment and he found it extremely hard to swallow.He could see the bright light before him and knew he needed to go towards it.Around him he heard a brilliant sound and all he could think of was his need to be near that sound. His eyes were not used the bright lights of the hospital room where he found himself lying as he finally woke two days later.Groggy from the drugs and sore from the bullet wound he began searching for the voice that had pulled him back from the brink of death. He never wanted to bring her pain to bring this sort of sorrow to the sparkling eyes that brought him so much joy."...Manda." He spoke her name in a husky whisper brought on from the non-remaining respirator that had helped him breath until that morning.

He turned his head slowly and finally spotted her sitting in the chair beside his bed.His eyes were heavy as he longed to stay conscious long enough to see her.Slowly reaching out his hand he tried to touch her but he found his strength was non-existent."Amanda…" he called out again trying hard to make her hear him.

She heard a voice calling to her and opening her eyes she was startled to see Lee looking at her. Standing up she looked down at him her eyes glistening with tears and her face smiling brightly."Welcome back." She said taking his hand and gently stroking it. "You gave us all quite a scare."

"How long?" He asked breathlessly his face showing the evidence of the pain he was trying desperately to block out. 

"Shh…you have been here for three days." She answered placing a hand on his cheek feeling the scruffiness of the wishers that had grown while he had laid in a coma.Amanda had sat there by his side every moment only getting up long enough to stretch her legs and use the restroom.The boys had stopped by every morning before school and every afternoon on their way home from school as Dotty dropped by bringing Amanda some food.Billy too stopped in before heading to the Agency in the morning and as he headed to work.

He had continued to improve every day and she had continually heard that she needed sleep because everyone was worried about her.They all feared a repeat of the previous week.Dotty knew that Lee had been the only reason she was working through Joe's death, but no one knew if they would have gotten her back if Lee had died too.

"Serdeych?" He asked searching Amanda's expression for his answer. 

"He's never going to hurt us again." She reassured him squeezing his hand. As he closed his eyes to drift off to peaceful slumber he felt the soft touch of Amanda's lips on his cheek. 

Amanda relaxed back into the chair sighing heavily with relief.Lee was going to be all right. She had looked into his eyes and saw that he was back with her for good.As she sat watching him sleep she felt true comfort for the first day since this all had started. After a few minutes she got up to call her mother and Billy. 

"Here let me help you." Amanda said closing the distance between her and Lee as she watched him trying to button his shirt.Lee's recovery had gone by rapidly according to the doctors, but Lee had quickly felt like he was in prison.Everyday had been a struggle as he tried to regain his strength. Amanda had been staying by his side and had done her best to help him along the way.For Lee it had been a saving grace to have her there with him every day holding his hand and pushing him.Amanda too had needed the strength of her husband to get through the tragedy of losing Joe and the fear of her and Lee's life as it had nearly been destroyed.

Each day had been faced with the same trepidation but every one had ended in success.Lee having been in bed for so long had been in tremendous pain as he began to move.It was as he was recovering that they were informed how narrowly he had escaped death.The bullet had nicked an artery and if the medics hadn't gotten there as soon as they had Lee would have bled to death in Amanda's arms. 

Just the very thought sent shivers coursing through Amanda's body.Joe's death was still vivid in her mind but to have lost Lee only days later and by the same man she knew she never would have found her way back.Lee had found a way to help her through to keep her head above water long enough to realize that Joe had loved her.It had been that strength that had allowed her to get through the time Lee had laid in a coma. 

"Amanda…" Lee said calmly as he reached up and took her hands in his looking into her eyes.He had truly appreciated her being with him helping him deal with the struggle of his physical therapy.Having her hand to hold while he had worked to regain his strength had probably helped him more than any other reinforcement could have.

"I'm sorry, I just…" Amanda said quietly stopping her thoughts knowing she was pushing too hard Lee needed to do these things on his own and she was trying to be helpful knowing that as long as she was with him he was alive and well.

"Hey it's all right, I'm thankful I had you here." Lee said taking her in his arms wrapping them safely around her."But Amanda…"  
"I know I'm being a "mother hen." She said looking away timidly. 

"Amanda, hey, I appreciate it really, but…" tipping her chin upward he looked into her eyes, "I would much rather have to taking off this shirt." He finished giving her his devilish grin that she couldn't resist.Instantly her face lit up knowing that he was right.

"I am sure you would…but we're going to wait on that mister, you know what the doctor said." Amanda replied raising her eyebrows as she moved from his arms to finish packing his suitcase.

"Amanda…" Lee said going to her and taking her back in his arms turning her so she was facing him."I do appreciate this, you being here.You helped me through this, I'm not sure I could have done it on my own." "Bending forward he barely made contact with her lips when the door opened the doctor walked in.

"Well Mr. Stetson, I would like to say it was a pleasure…" The all smiled knowing that Lee had never been the best patient. "Now, I have spoken with Mr. Melrose and you are to be on desk duty for no less than four weeks.We'll have you continue on the physical therapy at the Agency and you should be cleared for field work in about six to eight weeks." 

"Thank you Doctor." Lee said shaking his hand as he placed a hand on the small of Amanda's back. 

"Yes thank you." Amanda said also shaking his hand.As the doctor turned they watched him leave the room.Turning around Amanda picked up Lee's suitcase, "Well are you ready to get home?" She asked liking the sound of that, their home, now and forever. 

"I am more than ready to go home…our home." They each smiled at each other as Lee finally captured her lips in a soothing kiss just before they headed out the door. 

Going out the car Amanda held open the door and helped him inside.Handing him the suitcase she walked around the car and getting in she started it up and headed towards home.Neither said a lot as they drove through the sparse traffic.Lee stared out the window thankful to be out in the open once again and Amanda was just thankful that he was alive and with her.

Lee watched the passing scenery seeing it all in a different light.Having faced death he had found a whole new appreciation for life and everything around him.He had been surprised at Amanda's undying strength, as she had stood by him helping him fight. The boys too had been wonderful as they had come in twice a day and helped him in the afternoon therapy.

One afternoon as he as coming back to his room the boys had stood one on each side of his chair.Both had been relatively quiet and upon noting this Lee waited until the proper moment to say something.It was finally back in his room and after the nurse had helped Lee into bed and had left that they finally opened up to him.They both expressed their fears that they were going to lose him too and that they had really come to lean on him in the past several months.Lee had been overwhelmed by the disclosure from the boys and had been equally surprised when they had each leaned in and given him a hug.

"Hey you know I almost forgot," Lee said reaching into the bedside drawer in the table."These are for you both." He added handing them each a small wrapped package."I'm sorry I didn't get them to you sooner, but things got kinda hectic."

He watched as the boys ripped open the presents before them and smiled when they found the treasure inside."Thanks Lee!" They exclaimed both holding up their own separate copy of the picture Joe had given them, the one that had been argued over almost a lifetime ago. 

It hadn't been long and Amanda had come in to take them home and allow him some sleep.Now as they neared the house his stomach began to flip flop as he realized that he was a part of a family.Lee Stetson was not only a husband but also a son-in-law and a stepfather.From now on he would truly have a home to return to after work and he would be able to be with his wife every day.There would no longer be the chats in the car at two in the morning as they said goodnight wanting instead to be together. Now they would be finally allowed to act like a normal married couple. 

"Are you coming?" Amanda asked pulling Lee out of his daze as he realized that they had arrived and were parked in the driveway. 

"Sorry, I was just thinking, how this is home now." He replied turning to her."We are finally forever married in the eyes of the public."

"Welcome Home Mr. Stetson." Amanda said leaning in to give him a quick kiss. 

"Thank you Mrs. Stetson, but it wouldn't be much of a home without my beautiful wife and our family." 

Amanda got out of the car and going to the other side she helped Lee step down.Grabbing his suitcase she shut the door and arm in arm they headed towards the back door.Letting Lee walk through Amanda smiled widely as the cries of "Surprise!" rang out from the family room. 

"What?" Lee exclaimed surprise evident on his face as he turned to Amanda.Moving forward he found Billy, Francine, Jamie, Phillip, and Dotty standing before him. A bright banner hung above the bookshelf welcoming him home.Looking around at the warm happy faces he took note of several of his items that had been placed in the house from his apartment.At the moment things looked a little cramped to say the least, but his desk sat up against the far wall and his favorite chair had replaced that of Amanda's next to the couch.

"Welcome Lee," Dotty said going up to him and giving him a hug as he quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes Lee, it's good to see you back on your feet." Billy said going to him and shaking his hand. 

"Thanks Billy, it feels good to be home…to be with my family." As eh spoke the last words his eyes went from the boys, to Dotty and finally rested on Amanda. 

"We're glad you're here Lee." Phillip said as Amanda helped Lee to the couch where he sat down.

"Yeah Lee, we moved all of your things, some stuff is here, but Mom left a lot of it in boxes out in the garage." Jamie said as Lee looked towards Amanda.

"We moved it all over the weekend. I know you don't like people going through your things but we wanted to surprise you and…" Amanda started rambling hoping that Lee wasn't upset as he cut her off.

"Amanda, it's all right, I am actually glad you did it, thank you." Leaning back into Amanda, who had taken residence on the arm of the sofa, he nestled into her arms. Trying to stifle a yawn he covered his mouth as he felt the exertion of returning home wearing him out.

"Well Lee I think we better leave." Billy said as he and Francine stood.

"Oh Billy, no…you don't have to…" Lee said as he tried to hide the weariness in his eyes. 

"Actually we need to get back to work, Dr. Smyth is demanding the finished reports on this case by tomorrow morning.You Lee, take care, Amanda make sure he doesn't do too much and we'll see you both in a week." Billy said as Lee and Amanda got up and followed them to the door. 

"I'm glad you're all right." Francine said giving Lee a quick hug.  
"Thanks Francine." Lee replied as the two walked out of the door and down the walk.As the door shut Lee turned and faced Amanda who looked up into his eyes.

"You should go lay down."

"I think you're right…care to join me?" He asked knowing his hormones were stronger than he was physically.

"Not yet, I'll be up in a few minutes, I want to talk to the boys first." Amanda replied as she watched her husband go up their stairs and to their bedroom.Turning she went into the family room to attempt to catch up at least a little on the last few days with her sons. 

Lee stood outside their bedroom his hand on the doorknob, pausing for just a moment.Slowly he opened it and walked inside loving the feel of being home.Going to the dresser he opened the drawers and found his clothes folded neatly.As he shuffled through the items his hand touched a velvet box.Pulling it out he opened it and found their wedding rings along with the ruby and diamond ring. He knew Amanda had more than likely been the one to place them there and it amazed him that she hadn't put on her rings.Carrying the box to the bed he laid down on the soft mattress and looked at the rings.As his eyes grew heavy he held out his arm and gently placed them on the bedside table as his body gave in to sleep.

Amanda had gone and spoken with the boys finally spending time with her children.For the past two weeks she had barely seen them and it had proven difficult on them all.Now though things were moving back to normal and for that she was thankful.As the boys headed off to play she had thanked her mother and then headed up to her bedroom. 

Pausing outside the door she heard the gentle snoring coming from inside. Opening the door slowly she walked inside and silently watched him sleeping.His chest slowly rose and fell on its own now. She still had nightmares of him being hooked up to the respirator and of him lying near death in her arms.For days now she had been helping him move forward with his physical therapy never allowing her fears to show through inside hiding the emotions that had coursed through her body at the thought of him dying.Since Lee had awaken she hadn't allowed herself to discuss how she had truly felt as so many times she had changed the subject to the hear and now.She knew as her husband and partner he had sensed her holding something back but with his own battle at hand he hadn't been able to get her to open up again.

But now seeing him home, safe and with her all of the emotions she had been holding deep inside came flooding out.For so long she had faced them all on her own not wanting to add any stress to anyone else. All of her strength had been tapped, the strong woman she had become was only a shell and it would take the relaxing atmosphere of Lee's recovery to build her back up again. 

He heard her sobbing and opened his eyes.Looking over he found her huddled against the door and almost in one movement he was by her side holding her in his arms."Shh…Amanda, it's all right…" He said frightened by her sudden outburst of grief."Come on…shh…." He tried to comfort her to console the tears. Wrapping her in his arms he led her to their bed where they sat down side by side. 

"I almost lost you." She finally said between her sobs."I could have lost you forever. I have never been so scared in all of my life."

"But Amanda, I'm all right, we're here, together, finally in the same house until death do we part." Lee said holding her tightly. He knew there were still going to be some rough spots ahead as they all continued to deal with everything that had happened.

"Do you know how close we came to living that reality…how close I came to living forever without you?" Amanda replied laying her head on his shoulder. 

"Amanda we're fine, I'm fine," He said again kissing her forehead lightly.His attention fell to the box lying on the table and picking it up he turned back to Amanda.Without a word he gently opened the box and taking out her wedding set he gently slid it on her finger and then bringing her hand to his lips he kissed it sweetly.Amanda took the box from him and taking his ring in her hand she did the same, placing the ring on his finger, as their eyes locked on each other and their union together was sealed once again. 

One last time Lee reached into the box pulling out the ruby and diamond ring. Finally speaking he said, "Amanda, I bought this for your birthday back before all of this ugliness started, before everyone knew we were married.I had wanted something that you could wear to show how much I love you, a symbol of us.But now with our marriage, out in the, open the original purpose is unnecessary, yet I think it is still appropriate.I think more than ever I want you to wear this ring as a symbol of how strong our love is and that through anything we will persevere."

Her eyes glistened with tears of happiness as she watched him slide the ring on her right hand."I love you Lee, you have helped me so much since we have met and I know I love you more today than I did when we got married."

"I know what you mean Amanda, my love for you is stronger than I've ever felt before." He looked strongly into her eyes his passion for her burning into her soul. "Amanda, I would die for you given the chance again I would still have done what I did. You are my entire world and nothing will ever change what I feel for you."

Holding her close the two laid back tangled in each other's arms.As they closed their eyes they held onto the moments that they had and the memories of happy times.In their world nothing was ever certain, times changed like the summer breeze. But for now they were safe, with their family, locked in the love they held for one another. 

THE END


End file.
